Vehicle body front structures are known in which a battery is attached at a separation above an upper portion of a front side frame (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-348689).
Namely, a power unit support section is provided to an inside wall of the front side frame so as to be substantially in the same plane as an upper portion of the front side frame. A power plant is supported by the power unit support section. An attachment bracket stands upright from the power unit support section.
A support stay is provided at a separation from the power unit support section in a vehicle body front-rear direction. An upper portion of the support stay is disposed at a position higher than the upper portion of the front side frame.
A battery base is attached to respective upper portions of the support stay and the attachment bracket, and a battery is mounted on the battery base. The battery is thereby attached at a separation above the upper portion of the front side frame.
In the vehicle body front structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-348689, the number of components can be reduced by employing the power unit support section so as to double as a battery support section.
Note that the battery is a member with a comparatively heavy weight. A comparatively large bending moment (referred to as a tipping moment) due to the battery therefore arises in the support stay and the attachment bracket in a state in which the battery is supported by the support stay and the attachment bracket.
However, the support stay is attached to the inside wall of the front side frame, and the upper portion of the support stay is disposed at a position higher than the upper portion of the front side frame. The attachment bracket stands upright from the power unit support section.
It is therefore difficult to support, the tipping moment arising in the support stay and the attachment bracket, leaving room for improvement from this perspective.
Vehicle body front structures are also known in which a battery base is attached to an attachment portion of a bulkhead, an attachment portion of a damper housing, and a power unit support section (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-067489). In the vehicle body front structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-067489, a battery mounted on a battery base is attached at a separation above an upper portion of the front side frame.
An attachment portion of a bulkhead and an attachment portion of a damper housing are positioned further to the vehicle width direction outside than the center of gravity of the battery. Accordingly, a comparatively large tipping moment arises in the attachment portion of the bulkhead and the attachment portion of the damper housing due to the weight of the battery.
Accordingly, it is difficult to support the tipping moment using the respective attachment portions of the attachment portion of the bulkhead and the attachment portion of the damper housing, leaving room for improvement from this perspective.